Say Goodbye To America/Issue 1
This is the first episode of Say Goodbye to America and the first episode of Season 1 OUT FOR BLOOD Malcolm: We should slow down for now. I didn’t know they could move that fast. They nearly got me. Few! Miya: I’m glad they didn’t. I couldn’t live with that. You are leading us somewhere safe I hope Malcolm: Yea. I’ve got one more move. We need to get out of Atlanta. Steven’s got a truck we can use. It’ll help us if we can get the keys. They’re at the King County Café. Never get drunk in there. That’s why his car is there Steven: I can hear you, jackass! Malcolm: I know Miya: Why don’t you two get along? Malcolm: I have suspicions he beats up Kylie. I don’t know why, but I’ve seen scars. He is bad Johnno: Professor Marsh, where are we going? Malcolm: Remember, Johnno, in the apocalypse call me Malcolm Johnno: O.K. Malcolm: We are going to King County to get a truck. It will be a long walk, so we will stop for the night in a little bit. We can get there by noon tomorrow if we wake by 7. So look around for clear spots Kylie: There, up ahead. We can camp out there Malcolm: Alright, sis. I’ll take first watch The group sets up camp and soon the sun goes down. Malcolm, armed only with a flashlight and an M1903 Springfield takes the position of watch. All is quiet as the light of the moon is all he needs to make sure that the biters don’t come too close to camp. He can’t stop trying to close his eyes. He misses his K-Cup packs of coffee back home. He smells some food. Apple pie is it? No, it’s Sweet Potato. Oh how he loves sweet potato pie. With cinnamon sugar, and a little bit of whipped cream just like Mommy used to make. He hopes his mom, Arlene, did not get attacked in this world. His mind is wandering. He tells his students not to let that happen. A biter crawls up behind him. Just one. Malcolm smells it, but is too late. WHAMM'' Johnno smacks the biter in the head with a shovel. They exchange glances, and Johnno takes over Malcolm’s shift. '''Next Morning; 7:00 Malcolm: Hey, Johnno. Thanks for that back there last night. Really saved my ass Johnno: No problem sir. I’m just doing my part Malcolm: Good job They pack up and head farther into the woods. They hope to be at King County by noon. They gather their tents, and what little supplies they have and start a long trek to King County. They pass many biters, but they are to far away to reach them. They see one biter eating a man. The man carries a backpack, which must be stocked with a bunch of goods. Malcolm sneaks up on the biter and stabs it in the head. He carefully reaches into the backpack of the man, who doesn’t budge. He opens up the pack and finds it only stocked with and extra Glock 18 and a few bags of chips. Nothing that was worth the fuss. They finally reach King County. It hasn’t been hit so badly. They find a few cars trapping them here and there, but nothing bad. They get into the King County Café, to find that there is nobody there. Steven grabs his keys. Kylie: It’s a cool picture Steven: What? Kylie: Officer Grimes and his family. They look so happy. I wonder if he got out of his coma Steven: He wouldn’t want to be waking up in this nightmare CREEK The door opens, revealing a crowd of biters. They duck behind the counter, but the biters can smell them. Three go after them, and the group barely has time to lock the front door and escape out the back. Johnno: That was close. We nearly became cannibal chow Miya: They’re not human Johnno: I know. But still Malcolm: Enough. We should find a place to stay for the night. Maybe we can find one of these buildings to stay in. How about that one across the street? We can clear it of biters and then get some sleep. What do you say? No one says anything, but their silence crossed with the quick glances at each other give a yes. Malcolm: Alright then. Let’s beat feet INSIDE THE OFFICE The group passes nothing in the hallways. They find a nice place, which can overlook the city. It appears to have no biters, but looks can be deceiving. Malcolm opens the office door to have a gun pointed against his head. He turns to see a black man in a police uniform. “Speak if you wish to live. Otherwise you get your head blown off” Malcolm: I’m Malcolm Marsh. This is my sister Kylie and her husband Steven. My colleague Miya and student Johnno. We wish to stay here for a few days Lambert: Oh, well, why didn’t you say so? We are the last of King County Sheriff’s Department. I’m Lambert Kendal. Lam for short. This is Diane, Linda and this is the only survivor working here, Derek Albañez Derek: Pleased to make your acquaintance Linda: Hello Diane: Good evening Lam: Alright, we’re through with introductions, why don’t you drop your stuff and we’ll get ready for the night. No one needs to keep watch; we’ll hear it first NEXT MORNING; 8:30 Malcolm: So, you do this everyday? Lam: Usually just me, but today we can bring more people since your group came. I think you, me and Diane can handle it. We just need supplies from the grocery store Malcolm: Did Officer Grimes ever wake up? Diane: No. He still hasn’t. I hope he doesn’t have to wake up to this Lam: Did you hear that Shane brought Lori and Carl down to her parents in Atlanta? Malcolm: We got to stop them. Atlanta is deadly. There are to many people that will eat you. I barely escaped with my group. We nearly had to kill Miya. She nearly got bit. I’m glad she didn’t Lam: SHHH! There’s one right there. I’ll take it He smacks it with a knife on the top of it’s head. It flops to the ground Lam: Let’s go DEVIN’S PHARMACY; 8:45 Lam: We just need a few antibiotics. Linda is coming down with a cold Malcolm: I got it Diane: Malcolm, watch out. There is one behind you! Three emerge from the back. Malcolm gets one and Lam gets the other two. His knife gets stuck in one of the heads but he has no time to pull it out. Ten more crawl out form behind and Lam is in a bad position. They run outside and bar the door. One eats a small rabbit and Lam smacks it on the head with his gun. It stands up and goes diving for his neck. Then a shotgun shell is lodged in it’s head. Diane has smoke coming from her shotgun. The biters break through the door and attack. More spread from outside. Malcolm, Lam and Diane run, but Diane shoots the ones getting close. She stops running to reload, which is a mistake. They crowd around her and one digs its teeth into her flesh. Red is everywhere; red is everywhere, red is everywhere. She runs out of air and succumbs to the blackness that is death. Nothing can save her. Lam and Malcolm look on in disbelief. Lam: It’s what happened to Leon Malcolm: Who? Lam: Leon Basset. He came with Shane, Rick and I the day when Rick got shot. He turned as well. I believe he is locked in the police station. Malcolm: What should we tell them? Lam: That she didn’t make it Credits Main Kavan Smith as Malcolm Marsh Cherie Dvorak as Miya Carena Darren Criss as Johnno Topsy Allison Miller as Kelly Blake (Does not appear) Woody Harrleson as Jack Blake (Does not appear) Jim Coleman as Lambert Kendal Recurring Lili Reinhart as Kiley Hargroon (Series regular) Andrew Scott as Steven Hargroon Costarring IronE Singelton as Derek Angie Harmon as Diane Paulina Singer as Linda Deaths Diane Trivia * First Appearance of Malcolm Marsh * First Appearance of Miya Carena * First Appearance of Johnno Topsy * First Appearance of Steven Hargroon * First Appearance of Kylie Hargroon * First Appearance of Lambert Kendal * First Appearance of Derek * First Appearance of Linda * First (and Last) Appearance of Diane * Title is based on the the Icon Song Out for Blood * Two Main cast members do not appear: Woody Harrelson (Jack Blake) and Allison Miller (Kelly Blake) Category:Say Goodbye To America Category:Pilots Category:Issues